Nintendo Daddy
by Fankidlover99
Summary: On a race... Mario finds a blue hedgehog on the side of the road. Seeing that it wasn't dead, he takes it home and raises it as his son. And though this, Mario goes though the best adventure he's ever been on.. and that's being a daddy.
1. Chapter 1

**Nintendo Daddy.**

**Chapter one:**

**((New story! I noticed a large change from Mario and Sonic fans getting along, for Mario fans putting down Sonic fans and Sonic fans hating on Mario really bad. Also, last week, I finally was able to read ' My Little Dashie.' After many hours of manly tears… by the way- I finally had a new idea for story after: ' Nine Month Experience.' I know this won't make the fans of either series calm down… but maybe it would make you smile. ^^))**

Mario turned the wheel hard, just barely missing a banana peel. He sighed as he saw Peach and Luigi crashed into each other. He was still in first place. Relaxing a bit, seeing no sign of his fellow racers for miles.

Mario took off his hat and ran though his brown hair. He drove with his feet and went though a prize box. He sent a red shell down to other racers, not really paying attention. He put his hands back on the wheel and kept turning and throwing items.

He loved to race… but he did admit, he was having a minor midlife crisis.

'_That's what you call it… right?' _Thought the red plumber as he began to think of his problems. It wasn't much… he still had the constant battle of him and Bowser, Luigi was still the little coward he always been, and Princess Peach still loved him with all of his heart.

But… it all seemed to loop over and over! So, his heart ached as he thought of ways to make his life more different.

Then he heard the infamous and horrible noise everyone hated, even more then the cloud and squid item _combined._

'WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP-WHOOP!'

"Oh… shit…" Mario muttered, eyes shrinking as the blue shell hit him. He screamed as his kart sputtered and grinded against the hard ground. Mario fell against the grass and dirt, feeling a few bruises and cuts opening it up.

He went from first place for miles, to twelfth place for miles. Mario heard the karts and bikes drive off. He tried to get up but he was in a great deal of pain. Mario opened his left eye. Though his kart was busted, it was still running.

"You can do this…" The man got up, legs shaking slightly. He staggered to the kart and lifted it up from its side. Mario sat down and flipped the switch that turned on the kart. It sputtered out.

"Come on, not now…" He said in annoyance, kicking the wheel of his kart hard. He kept kicking it in his anger. The kart kept sputtering out, as Mario anger got worse. It was his repressed feelings coming out as annoyance and anger.

"COME ON! WORK! WORK YOU STUPID-" Mario stopped yelling when he felt someone was watching him. Mario listened carefully as the roar of his car continued to go on. He heard nothing, but he was curious.

The Italian male walked out of the cart, with a tiny limp from a pain in his right thigh. A small tennis-ball shaped… creature was on the ground. He saw tiny quills, and the tiny ears. Mario was able to guess that it was a hedgehog.

But the odd part was the fact that the hedgehog was a blue shade. Mario slowly picked up the small hedgehog. It was pure cold, like a block of ice. The male human frowned.

"Aww… poor guy's been dead for a while.." Mario got up as he went to his kart. He could at least drive to a nice spot to bury him. But then… he felt a tiny heartbeat against his thumb. The hedgehog wasn't dead… but he could be within seconds. He stuffed the hedgehog under his hat, the top of his head warm and his fluffy fur good to keep the hedgehog comfy.

Mario ran in his kart, trying to hurry. He flipped the switch, but before he pressed on the pedal, he suddenly raced off in unbelievable speed. In three seconds, he already passed the finish lines about ten times. All the racers and watched gasped as Mario was racing faster then he ever had in his whole life. They parked their cars, watching Mario's kart go faster and faster and faster and faster and faster and fas-

FF-FOOOOOOSSHHHHHHH.

He had just performed a Sonic boom. On a near broken cart, no less! Everyone couldn't even gasp as they saw and heard the amazing feat. They held their breaths, eyes shrinking while they shook. None of them had any idea to process what was happening.

But, he had to stop. Mario stopped on the brakes after he heart all four of his tires pop. The empty spots where the tires once where threw sparks as Mario turned to the side.

And just like that.. the Sonic boom left as quickly as it came.

Mario panted though his teeth as all of his friends and family rushed towards him, talking all at once while hugging and boasting at his skills.

Mario wasn't listening… he was only thinking of the small blue hedgehog that he had hidden under his hat. He didn't know if it was still alive or it died from the extreme speed.

Mario made sure no one did anything crazy with his head, even if it meant that he had to trip Daisy into his brother's arms so he wouldn't give him a playful noogie.

They went to the party room, to celebrate their wins or there losses with joy. But now, they were preparing for a big party for Mario's amazing stunt. Mario needed to come home quickly, due to the blue hedgehog on his mind. The male tapped the Princess's shoulder and

"What do you mean you won't be able to attend!?" Yelled Peach. She was angry, furious, mad, every word in the dictionary. Mario eyes around as he thought of excuses for the princess.

"Well!?"

"I… errr.. umm… injured! The Sonic Boom made me really weak, and a headache!" Mario gripped his head, careful not to hurt Sonic, and faked a moan of pain. Princess Peach glared at him and sighed.

"Fine. Love you." She kissed his cheek, and he blushed a bit. But he simply waved goodbye, mouthing a 'love you back', and ran outside. The princess sighed loudly.

"Why do I love that man..?"

*** At Mario's house.

After he quickly drove to his house with an extra bike, he fumbled with his keys. He was a BIT to worried for the blue hedgehog… you could clearly tell by the door being kicked open. He sighed and went to his room. He could clearly feel that it was much more warm then the rest of the house.

Mario took off his hat and carefully took the blue hedgehog out. He placed it on his drawer. It's still stuck in a curled ball, but you can see his little back rising up and down from breathing. Mario waited as he slightly poked the hedgehog's back slightly.

"Hello? Little hedgehog.. can you hear me?" The hedgehog ears twitched as he rolled up and down. Mario was able to see the underside of the male and as predicted, he had strange markings and color patterns.

He twitched a bit as he rolled back to his regular position, before stretching out his little limbs and gave a cute yawn, showing off a tiny tooth on the right side of his mouth.

"My name is Mario…" The hedgehog lifted his up and smiled.

"Maaaro.." He said in a cute baby voice as he looked around in his surroundings. The human stepped back a bit. He didn't expect him to know and speak English!

But he picked him up and held him close, rubbing his head.

"Do you know where you're from?" He asked. Sonic looked down and tears started to show in his eyes. He opened his mouth and started to sob.

"No, no, no! Don't cry!" Mario quickly said as he rocked the small hedgehog. He sniffed, drying his big eye onto the clothes of the other. He looked up and Mario, gave a real big smile, and hugged his neck. Mario smiled back and rubbed the little back of the blue hedgehog. This resulted in him wagging his small tail.

"I guess I just can't call you 'hedgehog' or kid' or anything like that.." Mario muttered, picking up the blue baby gently. He squirmed a bit as he kicked his small legs, with his fuzzy three-toed feet. Mario had to bit his tongue to not crush him and call him 'CCCUTTTTE!'

He grabbed a small cardboard box and took out an old stuffed animal he had in his younger years. It was a pink bear that had lost almost all of the fuzzy fur, and what he did had left was smeared in dirt. But when Mario placed it on the cardboard box, the hedgehog couldn't care less. He sniffed it though, a bit curious on what he was supposed to do. But Mario picked him up and placed him on the bear and slipped a toy blanket that came with the bear under him. It was much to small for almost any toy now, blame it on his father and his poor knowledge of how to clean clothes, but it was the right size for the small hedgehog.

Mario sat on his side of the bed.. and thought. He thought of a good name for the small boy. Finally, a short while later, he snapped his fingers. The hedgehog, who was cuddling up to his dirty friend, looked up at Mario. The human kneeled down next to him.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be in last place and still in my rut… I think were going to be good friends, right, Sonic?" The baby reacted to his new name with joy, giggling and holding out his arms. Mario picked him up and he laughed.

"You like that name, don't you? I named you that of the Sonic Boom you caused!" The hedgehog giggled louder as he mumbled out slurred words.

Mario didn't know what he was about to go though, when raising an unknown creature. He is about to go on an adventure that even he can't handle at some points. There will be crying, laughing, playing, fighting, and even almost _dying _on this wonderful life he choose to now lead.

Because Mario…

Has just became a daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nintendo Daddy.**

**Chapter two.**

**((I will note this: these will be nice and long.. so no short chapters unless I have to. Hopefully you like this one!))**

Mario went to the kitchen, holding Sonic in his arms. Now that Sonic was settled in… Mario guessed that the little hedgehog would need food. He placed Sonic on a chair, before going back to his room to get two gigantic books to actually have him looking at the table.

"Hmm.. what do children like to eat..?" The small hedgehog shrugged. Mario shrugged as well and went to the fridge. He swished around foods that were too much for the young male. Finally, he found something he guessed that Sonic could eat.

Mario pulled out a cold hotdog and a bowl of leftover chili. Quickly putting it in the microwave, warming it up, Sonic seemed to act weird. He twitched a bit, wiping his eyes of non-existence tears. Mario gave a look of concerned to Sonic.

"You okay?" He turned his head and nodded at Mario. But the Italian male still worried for the young child. But he tried to forget about Sonics' distress, when the microwave beeped loudly.

The hedgehog mood improved better the second he heard the sweet, sweet, smell of the chili. Knowing that Sonic had only one tooth, he chopped the hotdog into small pieces. Then he mixed the hotdog with the chili.

Sonic wagged his small tail when Mario showed him the bowl of chilidog. The older male brought out a spoon to the hedgehog's lip. He quickly bit into it, chowing down on it. He swallowed the heavy chili and hotdog with joy. Mario laughed a bit as Sonic quickly enjoyed the food.

Then he got a good idea.

"Wait right here. If you think THAT'S good, wait until you try some of it with cheese." Sonics' eyes shrunk, but Mario didn't see. The older male took out the cheese, shredding it into a small bowl. He grabbed a handful of the Swiss cheese and spread it against it the bowl of chilidogs.

Sonic eyes watered, shaking slightly, as he tried to cry. But small sobs only came out of his throat. Mario panicked as he picked up the crying baby. He rocked his arms back and forth; quickly singing lullaby's to calm Sonic down.

Sonic kept wailing, shouting jumbled words. Mario quickly took Sonic out of the kitchen, thinking that the chilidog was causing Sonic some type of pain.

"Sonic.. what was wrong was with the chilidog?" Mario asked. Sonic wiped his eyes.

"Tauisl… Tauils! Tauils! Tauils laoed cheeze Ilidogs!" He cried harder, screaming more about someone loving cheesy Chilidogs. It only took Mario a second or two that Sonic was remembering someone he knew, or even someone who placed him on that very track.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Mario said gently. He kissed the right side of Sonics' head and the boy hiccups a bit. Sonic stops crying, sniffing slightly.

Mario went to the kitchen, and ate the rest of the chili as Sonic hugged the red cap of the older males cap. Mario burped a bit before he walked back to the small hedgehog.

"Alright… there. No more cheese." Sonic sniffed and hugged Mario's chest. Mario was a bit surprised, but he accepted the hug.

"Hmm… I wonder, Sonic. Is there any other foods that freak you out?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders. Mario went back to the kitchen and took out foods one by one.

"Promise me you won't cry?" Sonic nodded.

"Alright… onions, expired yogurt, milk, left over pasta, left over chicken and shrimp, a nearly empty bottle of chocolate milk.." Everything in the fridge was cleaned out. Mario put them all back. So far, it seemed like it was only cheese.

He turned to the pantries.

"Cereal, Oreos, Mac n' cheese, soup, a box of chocolate doughnuts, two peppermint mints-" Sonic pointed at it.

"NO! NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!" He screamed. Mario nodded and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Alright… second pantry. Chocolate bars, chips, more soup, bread, pasta, a tub of butter, grapes-" Sonic whimpered and pointed at it.

"No!" Mario threw it in the trash.

Mario continued on with his food search, and found that only three minor foods made Sonic wail. Grapes, chili dogs with cheese, and peppermints. Other then that.. it seemed like the little hedgehog was fine.

Mario went to his room again, feeling tired, same to the small hedgehog in his arms. He locked the door, letting Sonic crawl slowly to his teddy bear bed. He snuggled up in the blanket and within seconds, fell to a deep sleep.

Mario sighed. He unloosened his overalls, took them off, and tried to relax. But he couldn't stop thinking of Sonic. Who was he? Did he have parents? Was he taken away? Why is his fur bright blue?

The plumber ran his gloved hands threw his curly hair. He pulled out a bright blue piece of fur out of his own hair. Mario decided it would be important to keep. He went to his drawer and carefully placed it in a glove case.

"I'mma gonna go to sleep.." Mario yawned, resting his head on the lovely shade of red, right next to the shade of green that Luigi liked.

Mario eyes creaked, seeing bright blue. He muttered something about Princess Peach, trying to push the creature off. It mumbled baby talk and opened his eye for him. His eyes shrunk and he screamed.

Sonic wasn't a tiny ball anymore.. he was the size of a normal baby! The plumber got up and held up the hedgehog. He giggled, kicking his now more powerful legs.

"Oh my god… oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Mario yelled. Sonic ears folded and pouted at the other male. Mario simply began to freak out more.

"How.. HOW DID YOU GROW MORE?! I WAS ONLY ASLEEP FOR—hmm…" Mario stopped and turned his head. He glanced at the clock.

"FOUR HOURS! HOW DID.. I JUST CAN'T… GAH!" Mario placed Sonic down and breathed into his hat to calm him down. Then he heard a faint knocking on his door.

"Yo! Mario! You okay? I heard screaming!" Mario gulped as the little hedgehog cowered under the green pillows.

"Alright.. play it cool, Mario. Play. It. Cool." He opened the door.

"Heeeeey!" Mario slapped himself mentally. His voice cracked and he began to shiver.

"…. You okay?"

"Of course I am! I'm perfectly fine!" Luigi tried to look behind Mario, who kept blocking his path inside of the room. He had to keep Sonic a secret! He had to! What would his cowardly brother do to the hedgehog if he knew about him!

"Of course!"

"Because you've been acting really weird…" Luigi said, slipping under Mario's legs. The red brother eyes shrunk as he looked carefully at a slightly moving hedgehog. Luigi sat down, crossing his legs, his pants lifting up; showing off his candy cane colored striped socks.

"Tell me. Is there anything wrong with your life? Tell Luigi your problems!" Mario watched the green pillows carefully.

"Umm… y-yeah, I guess."

"Like I said.. tell me!" Mario sighed.

"I guess that… well.. maybe I feel different after the race. I felt a new high, feeling excited and doing something new for a change! But then it ended… and I was back to my normal life, my normal pace, like I've done for so many years now." Luigi nodded, tapping his fingers together.

"Well, it's very easy to solve. You, my man, need to change your pace! For you… the only life you know is filled with adventure and danger! … But that can get tired for some people, as well! You need to calm down. I suggest moving out of here, stop being a hero, and relax." Mario smiled big.

"Ohhhh yeeaaah! I have that one little house all alone in the forest, right? Where no one can bother me for miles?"

"Yes! A little clean up, a little fixin', and it's a new house! I'll miss you but—"

Mario hugged his younger but shorter brother. Luigi smiled and hugged back, as Mario mouthed out for Sonic-who took off the pillow off of him to hug Mario- to keep hiding. The hedgehog whimpered and put the blankets over his body.

"What was that..?" Mario freaked out a bit.

"Urr.. nothing!" Sonic poked his head out slightly, yawning cutely before going back to hiding.

"Nothing at all…" Mario said slowly, heart hurting from the cuteness.

**))Finally! Hopefully you liked!((**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nintendo Daddy.**

**Chapter three.**

**((Nothing much to say here, just expect cuteness! If I succeed, of course.)**

Sonic was hiding inside of Mario's pillow, grumbling to himself as the moving truck bumped and wiggled. He felt a few boxes hit him, and he wailed loudly. But he remembered Mario asking him to be a big, strong, boy and not cry. The hedgehog nodded his head, dried off his tears, and held back tears of pain.

"Were here!" Luigi called out. Mario grinned in happiness, took off his seatbelt, and ran to the house. For miles and miles, the comforting home of the kingdoms began to dwindle away. The happy trees with eyes-almost everything had eyes, no one understood why- lost there bright green leaves… turning into orange, then red, then nothing at all.

Even now, Mario walked up to the dead bark of the trees, pointing at their sharp tips of the branches.

"I love it!" Luigi smiled with pride.

"Well.. hopefully this will be a change from pace. You want help with the moving or..?" Mario gave a quick thought… and gave a quick nod. Luigi licked his lips and went to go get a lamp when Mario lightly slapped Luigi on his nose.

"Ow!"

"I wasn't finished. I need help with the big items, like the TV and the bookcases. I can handle the rest." Luigi frowned and grabbed the side of a tiny eight-inch TV. Mario helped him with the other side, and loaded it in the house.

By now, Sonic had a bloody knee and he couldn't help it. He ran out of the pillow, crawling towards the door. He heard Mario's voice in the house.

"So… we connect this and—"

"Halp! Halp!" He cried out, trying to open the heavy door. Mario gasped a bit. Luigi went towards the door.

"Who are yo-" Mario slammed the door shut. He panicked a bit and raised his voice to cover the loud cries by Sonic.

"Uhh.. Luigi.. I'll handle it!" Luigi gave a sharp glare at his brother. The red man eyes darted back and forth, beads of sweat coming off of his forehead. But Luigi rolled his eyes and went back to setting up the TV. Mario opened the door slowly and Sonic came tumbling in.

"Oh no.." Mario whispered quietly. He grabbed Sonic and quickly tiptoed to his room, Luigi not really paying attention to his brother.

He closed the door, locking it. Mario breathed in at quick and fast breaths, running his gloves though his hair. Sonic sniffed the sweaty hat of Mario. The Italian gave a glare at Sonic… before sighing and hugging him. Sonic hugged back, giggling ever so slightly.

"Don't ever do something like that again, got it?"

"Gat it." Mario smiled, poking at Sonics' little black nose. The baby giggled more and kicked his blue legs again. Mario giggled back, his white gloves poking Sonics' feet. The blue baby eyes shrunk as he laughed uncontrollably, trying to get away. One poke made him crazy. Imagine if Mario actually tried to tickle him!

He sprung his legs around, somehow knowing it would make something happen.

And it did.

Mario eyes shrunk as he saw Sonic raced across the room, feet turned into blue blurs, getting faster and faster by every pasting moment. He gained more speed, becoming more adjusted, giggling with pride and happiness. He stopped in his tracks the second when he was about to hit Mario.

The red male picked up Sonic, shock in his eyes.

"How did you…?"

"I reamberled." He kicked his legs again. Mario picked one up and to his surprise, he found no trace of burn marks or _any _types of marks at all!

"I have NO IDEA how this is working, but go back to doing what your doing!" Sonic gave a squeal of joy and ran across the room. Mario went back to Luigi, helping him with bookcases.

Mario groaned, rubbing his back. Since Sonic seemed like he wasn't going to stop anytime soon… he had to take care of the heavy objects that belonged to his room. He had finally gotten everything in, everything perfect. Sonic offered to help, but Mario had to sing him to sleep, to try to make the hedgehog relax and let him due his work.

The plumber lay on the bed, yawning. Sonic didn't move a muscle, still sleeping deeply. Mario had problems falling asleep, so he glanced at Sonic at points, trying to help him sleep. The soft blue did help his tired eyes fall, until he finally fell asleep.

Sonic invaded his dreams. He kept imagining different scenarios of so many ways Sonic could of made it to the track.

The first one was a large hedgehog, crying for help as mysterious men chased after him. Sonic was in his arms, crying like a.. well… baby. The bigger hedgehog tripped over his legs, his dirty face getting even dirtier when he hit against the ground. His bang of brown hair whipped him in the face, falling down a ditch.

"Sonic!" He cried out, eyes watering with heavy tears. The small baby cried and held out his hands for his father. The father grabbed Sonic and held him tight. The men were getting closer and closer, and the father knew that he had no more time left. He pulled out an odd looking ring and gave it to Sonic. The yellow ring disappeared within seconds into Sonics' chest. He began to cry, his whole body turning into mist.

The father rubbed his head, frowning even more then his son. Even if that was possible.

"Sonic… I love you… always remember that…" He whispered, hugging Sonic tight. His tears fell free while Sonic was nearly gone.

"Goodbye… my only son…" Sonic cried louder… then he was gone. The men attacked the older hedgehog, screaming for the son. The father said nothing.

There was much more in his sad dream. About a mother not just leaving him, but with two other kids. The triplets were left in a wealthy mansion, but Sonic was the only one who escaped when the owners began to kill the green male and daughter for science.

Others were simpler… some were more complex and odd… and some were so heartbreaking, Mario found himself waking up with heavy tears in his eyes.

And something wet near him, and an overbearing smell entering his large nose. He opened his eyes and looked at the baby hedgehog next to him.

"Oh god!" He called out, picking Sonic up. Sonic was still peeing, tiny droplets hitting the wooden floor. Mario sighed in anger, placing the baby in the sink. Sonic laughed at Mario. The plumber pouted at the baby hedgehog.

"You're going to take a bath."

Though Sonic cried and tried to run away, Mario knew better. He carefully put Sonic in the warm water, where he quickly sank to the bottom. Mario gasped and picked Sonic up. The hedgehog coughed up water.

"….Okay, MAYBE the bath thing was a little to much." Sonic pouted and coughed up a little more water.

Now Mario placed Sonic in the sink, dousing the little hedgehog with warm water. He freaked out a bit, trying to run away but he couldn't. He finally let Mario do his job, washing his bright blue fur with soap and water.

"Let's see…. after this I dry him, brush his fur, and replace that sheet… I should buy something for him. Like diapers… and wipes… maybe actual baby food, he should have a little bib, eeee- he would look so cute in it and—" Sonic splashed water in Mario's face, making him look down. The older male gave a small laugh of embarrassment of what he did to Sonic.

"Whoops.. errr.. didn't know I was scrubbing you that much…"

The pink, bubbly, pile of what Sonic was simply huffed. A quick wash, and the hedgehog was back to normal. Mario kept on scrubbing and washing while Sonic eyes began to fall again. Mario began singing a song his mother used to sing in the shower, and it made the baby boy sleepy. He yawned and went off in a quick nap.

He woke up, feeling something being put on his rear end. He wiggled it, trying to get whatever was on him. But he stopped by the request of Mario.

"Sonic. I got you a few baby items! Like this diaper!" Sonic had no idea what a diaper was, but Mario quickly explained.

"When you need to go, just go in it. And call, cry, or do something to ask to be changed into a clean diaper. Just don't throw it at me or take it off yourself, okay?" Sonic nodded. He got up on two legs, trying to walk, but still having trouble. Mario grabbed him and made baby noises, making Sonic giggle. Sonic laughed when Mario tickled his soft, fuzzy, peach belly.

"I even brought you some toys!" Sonics' black eyes lit up when he saw a few baby toys. One was a plastic guitar, which made Sonic gulp slightly before he grabbed it. He slowly touched the yellow strings as a sweet tune of music came out. A grin appeared on his face, looking down at the plastic instrument.

Sonic hit the strings, making music like a pro, dancing and jumping around the house. Mario smiled big, squealing, then he went to a box. He took out an old video camera that still worked. He pressed a button, and it began recording.

"Blue streak, 'eed bai! Swanic da hedgehog! Too fast for tee naked eye! Swanic da hedgehog! Swanic, he can really move! Swanic, he got an attuidite! Swanic is the fastest thing aaaaaallllllbbbeee!" Then Sonic finally noticed the camera and frowned.

He raced to the video camera and looked into the camera. His black eyes raced around.

"What's this?" He asked. Mario said nothing but gave a small laugh. Sonic little hands played with the buttons on the camera. Mario started to say no, but Sonic had already turned off the camera, ending the cute video.

**((End for this chapter! Hopefully you enjoyed!))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nintendo Daddy.**

**Chapter Four.**

**((Had a slight writers block. Cured now!))**

It had been five months since Mario started to take care of Sonic the hedgehog. Some of his friends came to visit sometimes, where Sonic was hidden away. But it was all right for the little hedgehog. He understood now why Mario had to hide him.

But now he was more concerned by Mario going to the yard. He was digging up the green grass that Sonic loved to eat; no matter how many times Mario scolded him.

"What's ya doinbs?" Mario smiled down at the small baby.

"Princess Peach and Princess Daisy sent me some flowers to grow. They said that gardening would help me relax."

"Flow..ers..?"

"Yes, Sonic. Flowers. Here… want to help me plant?" Sonic nodded with glee. The Italian male grabbed a smaller plant, a teeny-tiny daisy. Sonic opened his mouth-that had grown four teeth- and he tried to eat it. But the older male forcefully closed Sonics' mouth.

"No, we don't eat the plants. We plant them!" Mario brought out a sunflower. Sonic jet black eyes sparkled at the sight of the tall flower.

"Watch this." Mario dug out a large hole in the dirt, taking out the plant out of the brown pot and placed it inside of the hole. Then he showed Sonic a small shovel.

"Try it!" The hedgehog grabbed it and did his best to copy the human's actions. The hole was poorly made and Sonic pulled the daisy to hard. Mario laughed as he grabbed Sonics' hands. Then he fixed the hole slightly, while Sonic tried his best to stick the flower into the hole. It flopped over to the side while Mario's sunflower stood up in pride.

"No worries, Sonic, I promise you'll get it right." Sonic nodded as he shoved the daisy in his mouth. Mario shook his head.

"I thought you loved meat…"

"What's this?" Mario asked. Sonic inched the paper to the older male. Mario gave a heavy sigh, putting down the letter he was writing to Bowser.

"Lookie!" Mario grabbed it and he quickly felt his heart explode.

It was a messy drawing; Mario was a big fat blob with a huge brown line that he assumed was supposed his mustache. Sonic was just three lines of blue with a scribble of peach, but he didn't care.

"Thanks Sonic…" He hugged the baby hedgehog. Sonic giggled and hugged tighter.

"Hey… I just noticed something." Sonic titled his head.

"What isss it?" Mario pointed to the poorly made scribble of Sonics' name.

"I don't think you know how to spell! Who knows; what if you never speak normally!" The Italian male gasped loudly as he thought in horror.

Sonic titled his head again before he screamed. Mario had grabbed him a little to hard and ran to the living room.

"WHAA-WHAAA-WHAAAA!" Mario frowned sadly.

"I'm very, very, sorry, Sonic. I just overreacted there." Sonic blew a raspberry at Mario, pulling on his eye. Mario cringed.

"Ewww… anyways, look." He turned on the TV, flipping though channels. Sonic said nothing as he saw random flashes of humans and strange turtle creatures before Mario stopped.

"Hi there, friend!" A bright blue Koopa with wings flew onto the screen. Sonic sat down in curiosity. His eyebrows furrowed, he watched the koopa carefully.

"Just in case you don't know me.. I'm Wings, the Koopa Paratroopa! I'm here to spread love and kindness across the land! Now today, we are going to learn about the most important thing in the world!" He squished his face in the camera, making it look like he was trying to reach the outside world.

Sonic got up and flashed his teeth. Mario took a picture at that point as he giggled and snorted.

Sonic shot him a glare before he went back to watching the flying koopa.

"Can you guess what it is?" Sonic tapped his peach chin while he thought deeply.

"Chila Dogs?" Wings shook his head side to side. Sonic gave a surprised gasp and frowned.

"One more try! Can you get it this time?" Sonic ran across the room quickly, before stopping within seconds.

"…. Flowers!" Mario burst out laughing, falling to the floor. Sonic was into his show too much to even notice.

"Nope! Good guesses though, pal! It's family!" Sonic ears shot down the second he heard the word. It…. it was like he knew what it was but some type of block was keeping him to remember an itty-bitty- detail.

"Family is your Mommy and Daddy, or it could be your whole family like aunts and uncles. They keep you unharmed, they feed you, and make you feel really happy when you're sad." Sonic glanced at breathing for air Mario.

"Tell me more." He commanded.

And Wings did so.

And that made Sonic happy.

Mario began to watch the show with Sonic, and was surprised it wasn't mind numbing like most children shows he had seen these days. It actually reminded him of the shows he adored when he was a child. It was like… Wings knew that Mario was raising a child that he wanted to raise right.

But he had shrugged it off as nothing and allowed Sonic to watch more.

After the show ended, Mario turned off the TV. Sonic eyes began to fall during the credits.

"Did you like it?" Sonic nodded slightly. The older male gave a light laugh before he picked him up. Sonic didn't argue. Mario placed the baby hedgehog in his crib that was in Mario's room. It was bright blue with fuzzy peach blankets.

After a quick diaper change, and a change from wearing nothing to red pajamas, he was placed in his crib. The little hog yawned again while his cheeks began to turn bright red from the warmth. Mario laughed.

"Goodnight, Sonic." Mario said-though it was only the early afternoon-. He walked off with the door beginning to close before he was forced to stop. He took a breath of air. His eyes shrunk to tiny blue dots.

"Goodnight, Daddy." The older male's throat dried up as he closed the door. Then he fell to the floor. It never came to him… but he was the hedgehog's father now. He was taking care of him, loving him, and teaching him.

But yet… he couldn't believe it. Never in his life he would imagined being a… 'daddy' to anyone. He did imagine having a super-cool-awesome son…but he really never did give thought of what it would be like; other then fights against Bowser.

Mario sat down on the couch. It took him a while to process the whole thing. Sonic was his adopted son, who now thought of him as his father. Mario squealed a bit in the thought.

But then Sonics' old family came to mind.

"What will happen when he gets older?" Mario whispered to himself. Though Sonic was only five months old, as he would grow and develop-with that kids show and others shows helping along the way- he would begin to notice that there was no mother in the picture. Also, that he was a blue hedgehog and he had a fat Italian _human _as a father.

Questions began to pour into Mario's head as he thought harder and harder. What if Sonic went looking for his mother? He had the super speed for it, even if Mario had a another Sonic Boom on his kart, there would be no way to catch up to him.

"And his real parents…" He imagined them to be blue, almost identical to Sonic in every way. What if they came one day, not dead, and asked for there son back? He was already getting attached to the baby hedgehog… but the real family must have their son. It was just normal.

But these questions still haunted his mind, even when he fell asleep while thinking about if there were others like Sonic.

**(((Hopefully you liked it! Sorry for the long wait, again, let's hope the next chapter doesn't take so long.)))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nintendo Daddy**

**Chapter Five.**

**((Damn it, King Sombra totally jacked me up for my head canon of how Luna truly turned into Nightmare Moon. But forget me! Read this story!))**

Sonic was now eight months old. The hedgehog's speech had improved, no more gibberish in between actual words, but instead normal speech. Well… best that he could. It was still baby talk at some points

"Dinner!" Mario yelled out. Sonic quickly dropped his toys and dashed off to the table. Sitting on his usual chair, he kicked his slender legs with big feet-or paws, if you prefer.

"What is it daddy!" Sonic yelled out. Mario placed two Sloppy Joes onto his plate.

"Dig in! My dad gave me his secret ingredient! Turns out the secret ingredient is lots of olive oil with dashes of onion pepper. And hate. Usually it's love but… let's just say ol' Raul Mario had some… really bad things going on back then."

Sonic wasn't paying attention to Mario ramblings. He kept staring at the red goop that was sinking into the bowl. Mario titled his head.

"What? Don't like it?" Sonic eye twitched a bit. The older male eyes widened as he waited for Sonic to talk. Lots of times, when Sonic did something like that, he was remembering something from his life before Mario.

"What is it?"

"Uncla' Chuck. Never liked.. sloopy joes… always… chil.. dogs…" Sonic collapsed into a fit of coughs. Mario grabbed Sonic and patted his back. Sonic wheezed a bit, smacking his lips in dryness.

"Here, I'll get your milk!" Mario quickly muttered out. The plumber went to his room, searching around for the baby bottle he hid when Luigi came for a surprise visit.

Sonic did nothing, watching Mario tumble in his room. He eventually found the baby bottle… right before he slipped on a dirty sock, hip bumping against the ends of the bed painfully. Sonic ears fell against his head by the noise.

"Owww…. pain, pain, pain, pain." Mario breathed though his teeth.

"Milk, please, daddy, no pain." Mario smiled and grabbed the baby hedgehog. Sonic mouth grabbed the amber nipple, sucking hard, milk in his mouth. Mario sighed. He slumped on the couch with a heavy sigh. He would be eating Sonics' meals once again.

"You're going to make me older…" He laughed a bit. Sonic just kept sucking milk into his mouth without a word. Mario then smoothly massaged the bruise on his hip.

"Great.. I don't want to explain this tonight.." Sonic let go of the milk bottle for a second. A drizzle of milk fell down Mario's white glove.

"What tonight?"

"I have to see the secret people again…"

"But I don't wanna share you daddy! I want you and only you to be mines!" Sonic pouted and hugged the arm of Mario angrily. Mario gave a small laugh.

"Sorry… but I have to do this. They're going to be wondering where I am, and go looking here for me. And we can't let you be discovered."

"But… you're my daddy. And the characters on the magic box… they always show daddy's with there sons." Sonic eyes began to water while he sniffed. Mario's heart shattered at the sight.

"Sonic…. I know it must be hard. I want to go out in public with you to. But it's not like them on the TV."

"But why, daddy? I'mma not so different. I'm blue just like Wings! And he's a weird turtle guy with wings!" Mario sighed and just shrugged his shoulders.

"They have been here since I was a little kid. And they've been here for thousands of years. Koopas and walking mushrooms are normal in this world. However… a blue hedgehog walking on two legs isn't."

"Well… it isn't fair!" Sonic whined, tears bursting out of his eyes. Mario hugged his hedgehog son tight, a few tears dripping down his cheek.

"I know it isn't…."

It was extremely hard for Mario to tuck Sonic into bed that night. It would be great to have a night to himself… but he did worried about poor Sonic. The little child did love his father and wanted to spend time with him, like they did on TV. But he was to young to understand that Mario was only trying to protect him.

"Bro, you finally made it!" Luigi called out making Mario snap back into reality.

"Y-Yeah… I'm here." Mario didn't know the details, but apparently Daisy was throwing a swimming party for some big event. Luigi looked a bit braver for some reason, but Mario paid no attention.

"So… how's life alone?" Mario thought a bit. Alone.. alone with his hedgehog son, who was the best thing in his life.

"Great. It's really amazing." Luigi put an arm around his twin brother.

"Hah! Lucky you. Everyone misses you!"

"Really?" Mario had pretty much forgotten that there were other people who would miss him.

"Of course! You know how much Princess Peach loves you!" Mario gave a laugh while his cheeks turned bright red.

"Awww. Cute."

"MARIO!" The blonde princess tackled the red plumber, who was actually wearing swimming boxers at the time. She was wearing a pink one-piece with her crown drawn on it.

"Princess Peach! Long time no see!" The princess giggled, snuggling into Mario's neck. He silently hoped she didn't smell any baby related items.

"Princess, don't squeeze to hard, unless ya want him to leave foreva'." A southern voice rang out. Mario waved his hand from under Peach.

"Hey, Daisy!" The southern princess was wearing a bikini, bright orange with lighter orange laces around the underwear.

"Get off of him, already!"

"I am, I am!" Princess Peach angrily muttered. She got up with her arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed. Mario quickly got up and went between the two ladies.

"Now, now, princess, we don't need a fight here." Luigi nodded with a timid squeak. Princess Peach and Princess Daisy sighed.

"Fine." They said at the same time, the Mario twins sighing in relief.

"How about all of us try to enjoy this swimming party?" Mario said. Peach's face lit up within seconds and grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"You have to check out the swimming pool! IT'S AWESOME!" She yelled, running off. Mario was clumsily following her, trying not to slip to trip on any of the spots of water on the floor.

Luigi gave a laugh, holding Daisy's own hand.

"When should we tell them?" He asked. Daisy shrugged her shoulders.

"When that princess calms down and if Mario survives her." They took a look at Peach shoving Mario off of the tall diving board, belly flopping on the water with painful smack, then Mario coughing up water and struggling to escape Peach.

Luigi and Daisy burst out in laughs, tuning out Mario's pleas for help.

"I can't believe your getting married!"

"I know, Mario, I know." His cheeks flushed pink as Daisy giggled with happiness.

"I love your ring, Daisy!" Peach said, eyes dazzling on the bright green emerald shining. The southern princess cheeks turned the same shade as Luigi's.

"Thank you kindly. Ah adore this ring with mah heart! It is from my lil'man." Luigi rolled his eyes.

"It's just a ring."  
"But it's our ring!" Daisy pleaded. Luigi had to look away from her shining eyes.

Mario glanced a bit by the clock on the wall. Three hours had gone by, and there was a good chance that Sonic would wake soon.

"Uhhh.. gotta go." Peach gripped onto Mario's arm. He looked down and saw her head down, but he could tell she was crying. Luigi and Daisy looked at each other with concern.

"P-Please… I really missed you Mario.. can't you stay a little longer? With me? I.. I love you." The princess began to sob heavily, making Mario frown.

"I missed you to…" Mario lifted Peach's chin, kissing her lips gently.

"And I love you… but I have to leave. I promise, I'll try my best to visit you more often. But I need to go back home."

"Why?"

"…I'm not to sure, Peach, it just feels like I belong there. It's my new life. If I go to my normal life… I'll just die." Peach whimpered, hands wiping her tears.

"F-Fine. Promise you'll be back?"

"Of course."

Mario left the princess, not ready to tell to lie, but not really ready to tell the truth.

"DADDY!" Sonic yelled out in the empty house, waking up from a horrible nightmare. A yellow-haired girl was holding onto Mario like he was her stuffed animal. Mario looked down at Sonic with a sad face.

"_Daddy?" _Sonic had asked with a fearful voice. Mario sighed heavily.

"_Sorry Sonic… I have to leave you." _Sonic felt tears prick at his eyes.

"_B-B-But… why, daddy?" _Mario seemed angry at the question.

"_Is it so hard to understand, you stupid little Satan-spawn!? I was pretending to care and love you! No one loves you anymore!" _Sonic tried his best to stay strong in front of his father.

"_I..I am to loved!"_

"_By who? All your friends are gone! You're the reason why they're all dead!" _This confused Sonic but at the same time, he felt like he knew what Mario was talking about. He didn't know what his father was talking about but he felt so _horrible _about himself! By now… he was sobbing loudly. He curled up into a ball, rocking back and forth, trying to sooth himself.

"_GO BACK TO YOUR OWN KIND!"_ The blonde girl yelled, still holding on Mario tightly.

"_Sweetie, remember, he's the one who caused them to all be gone. He can't go back to his kind. Not the regular way." _Sonic then felt burning in his skin. He grabbed his chest in pain, feeling a powerful force burn and tear at his fur.

His crying intensified. The pain was unbearable, as the world began to crumble under him. Lava arose from one of the cracks, and Sonic seemed to be attracted to it like he was a nail, and the crack was the magnet.

"_DADDY!" _Sonic screamed out. Mario did nothing but slowly walk away. The world went black, but a hole of white was there. Sonic tried to crawl over to it but he was still being sucked into his doom.

The plumber and the female went inside the whiteness, leaving Sonic all by himself. Sonic cringed. The tears fell down more and more.

No one was there to save him.

He was left to cry in his own sorrow and pain, slowly sinking in the lava. It burnt but he tried to ignore it. It was only when he was up to his neck to it, feeling his life draining away, when he couldn't take it. He opened his mouth but it suddenly went down faster. He tried to scream but lava began to enter it. Though his throat burned and his brain hurt terribly, trying it's best to stay alive and shutting down body functions, he managed to yell out one last thing.

"DADDY!"

And that's when he woke up.

Sonic was crying in his dream, and he continued to do so. This carried on for ten minutes until Mario came home. He quickly heard the crying, but he slowly inches to the room where Sonic slept.

"Sonic?" He asked as he turned on the lights. He felt his heart break at the sight of his adoptive son sobbing. Sonic stopped crying for a second to look at his dad.

"D-D-Daddy…" Mario walked to him, holding out his arms.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Sonic collapsed into his tears again, jumping up to his father. He gripped Mario's peach skin, rubbing his head at the round belly. Mario blushed a bit but he worried more for the smaller male.

"Its.. it was swary and you were with a girl who held onto you! Ands I was trying to love you, but you pushed me away, and I remembered something but maybe I didn't! And the lavas came and, LIKE WOOSH, and I tried to get away but you were in the way and all these tears poured out. I just couldn't help myself! It was just to sad and I felt bad even though it wasn't real because it was real!" Sonic was talking quickly, giving Mario little to no time to understand him. But he got the main idea. Sonic suffered a horrible nightmare and he just couldn't handle it.

Mario hugged Sonic tightly, rocking him, patting his blue back. Sonic kept crying in his chest with loud sniffs in between.

"I love you, Sonic? Okay? I'll give my life to you just so you can live. I'll help you though thick and thin. No matter what happens. Because I'm your father. And you're my son. And nobody—do you hear me Sonic? _No. Body. _Will ever become between me and you. I'll never let that happen." Sonic whimpered at the soothing words, calming down slowly.

"You.. you promise?" Sonic questioned. Mario gave a warm smile and kissed Sonics' furry head.

"Of course."

**(((That took so much work! So I'm wondering.. did you like this long chapter? I hope. Seven pages. Woo-hoo…. Oh and, I hope you don't think that I hate Princess Peach. I love her! Sonic was just using a girl that he saw sometimes, someone who was so close to Mario, as somebody who was pulling him and Mario away. Anyways… I hoped you like this! Love ya!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nintendo Daddy.**

**Chapter Six.**

**((A little Christmas chapter, before it's to late. ^^))**

**XXXXXXX**

Sonic had enjoyed, wait no, _loved _Halloween and Thanksgiving. He stuffed his stomach full with candy-teenagers came often to challenge each other's bravery, and since no one expected a little hedgehog dressed as a headless ghost, many bags of stolen candy fell down for Sonic- and countless foods from Thanksgiving.

"Come on… Sonic… let daddy have a breather…" Mario intended to run with Sonic to burn off the fat the younger male had gained. However… Mario himself forgot how out-of-shape he was now.

"Finne… but I'm not waiting foreva!" Sonic called out with his little legs kicking in the air. Mario continued to heave heavily while Sonic waited on a forest branch.

Mario cheeks flushed red when the air suddenly turned colder and whipped him hard. Sonic shivered but he did his best to hide it.

"Oh… this is so great Sonic! It's snowing?"

"Snow….ing?"

"It's frozen rain.. let's get properly dress and go play in it!" Sonic titled his head but he quickly dashed his way home. Mario groaned and clumsily began to run after his son.

**XXXXXXXX**

"You look cute!"

"Hmpth." Sonic felt stupid, wearing a beanie and a large sweater, and big booties with equally huge gloves. His ears twitched under the fuzzy ear mitts.

"I'm just trying to make sure you're all nice and dressed." Sonic simply huffed again. Mario sighed and put on his special red beanie.

"Ready to go?" Mario asked with a happy squeal from Sonic. Mario rolled his eyes and opened the door. Sonic quickly ran off with the ear mitts falling off. Mario called out for Sonic to stop, but the hedgehog didn't seem to listen.

Mario sighed and chased after Sonic, who was chanting that he couldn't catch him.

It was much harder for Sonic to run in the heavy snow but he soon was adjusted to it. Mario, on the other hand, was struggling but then a memory popped into his head. This had happen before with Luigi.

"Oh… you go and speed off but you'll miss this…" Mario muttered to himself, just like he did when he was six. Sonic turned his head with his ears twitching. Mario grinned with a ball of snow in his hand.

"What are you talking about, da—" Sonic was stopped by a ball of snow hitting him in the face. He hit the ground with a thud and a cough.

"AHAHAHA! GOT YOU!" Sonic huffed angrily, scraping together a poorly made snowball and threw it at Mario. His nose was covered with the white, and it told him that the battle was on.

Sonic and Mario threw countless of snowballs, hitting them in every place you could imagine, both of them turning numb.

Sonic was much faster, creating more snowballs then his counterpart. But he threw them slower and weaker, and the snowballs themselves were poorly made, often crumbling before it even hit Mario. Mario had the strength and the aim, but not the speed his younger duo had.

"I got you!" Sonic chanted.

"You diddd nooooot!" Mario chanted back.

The fury of snowballs continued for well over an hour, until Sonic stopped throwing. Mario laughed and licked his lips.

"Hah! You lost, you lost, you los-" Mario stopped when he saw a cowering Sonic in the snow. He was shivering and trying to get up.

"So… numb.. remembered…" Sonic made a noise like he was going to cry but nothing came out. Mario gasped and held Sonic tightly in his arms. The blue ball of fuzz shivered and tried to find warmth.

"I'll get you to the house, right now!" Mario told his adopted son, who didn't seem to care or he was to frozen to hear properly. He trekked though the frozen snow, going painfully slow for Sonic.

After ten minutes… they made it to the house. Mario made sure he turned a heater on, so Sonic groaned with delight when he felt the heart. His fur fluffed up and Sonic tried to run towards the source of the heat, but his legs were still recovering.

"No, no, no, Sonic! You need to rest a bit." Sonic snarled a bit but he listened to what his father wanted him to do. Sonic was somewhat glad when all Mario wanted him to do was to curl by the heater. Sonic crawled over to the large object and curled up into a perfect ball.

"Huh." Mario said in surprise before he put numerous blankets on the hedgehog. Mario then lay next to Sonic and watched him carefully. Sonic giggled and tried to move his toes. It twitched it a bit and he grinned with joy.

"Now that your getting all better, I can tell you all 'bout this new holiday that's coming up in a few weeks."

"Hooildau?" Sonic had a slurred speech because of the freezing air. Mario laughed a bit but went back to the main point.

"Its called Christmas."

"Christ..mas?" Sonic titled his head while Mario began to explain the holiday.

Mario was honestly a little glad his son couldn't move, or else Sonic would of sped all over the house in excitement, destroying everything in his way.

"Christmas and Santa and Elves and Cookies…" Sonic said to himself and hugged the blankets closer. Mario chuckled and watched as Sonic mumbled to himself about presents and trees, before he fell asleep in bliss.

**XXXXXXX**

"Is that a Christmas tree, daddy?!" Sonic squealed out in joy. Mario nodded and showed his son the medium-sized, prickly, and pine smelling tree.

"I thought they came with decorations…"

"Sonic, don't be stupid." Sonic whimpered and his ears fell. Mario laughed a bit in his head before he lifted a bag, filled with bright colored ornaments.

"Where's the fun in that? It's more fun to do it ourselves." Sonic squealed and hugged his father, his black eyes sparkling at the sight of the Christmas items.

The next hour was spent on Mario explaining the meaning of every item and how to pin them onto the tree. Sonic had trouble but soon he became quite knowledgeable on how to do it.

"Great job Sonic!"

"Thanks daddy!" He gave a warm smile and went on with the decorating.

"Okay, don't get to excited, because daddy has to do this by himself." Sonic groaned but listened to Mario. He watched the odd green colored, and plastic, rope go around and around the Christmas tree.

"What are you doings?"

"The lights, remember?" Sonic thought a bit before he opened his mouth with glee.

"Oh yeah! I remember! Can I tell you the story of Rudy, the dry-boned flying koopa?" Mario rolled his eyes. He had heard the Mushroom version of 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' a hundred times, the baby Toads always being read to it often, and the TV special aired a thousand times each year.

But Mario said nothing, smiling warmly, allowing Sonic to ramble about the book and the differences between it and the TV special. It took a bit to make sure all the ornaments were there and that the Christmas lights had every light blub on. Then he plugged it in and heard Sonic gasp at the sight.

"It's… so… beautiful…" Mario nodded and held Sonic tight. Mario quietly slipped a bright yellow star into his hands. Sonic gasped again and held it tightly in his little fingers.

"Can you help me up there, daddy?"

"Of course, Sonic." He put the hedgehog on his shoulders and stood at his tiptoes. He remembered doing this, not being the one helping Luigi, but Luigi helping _him. _He was the smaller one of course but he always felt embarrassed about it.

Mario pushed the thought away with a red blush to his cheeks and watched Sonic fumbled with the star with a second. He stared at it with a happy grin before he stood on the very ends of his paws. The yellow star slipped perfectly into the tip of the Christmas tree.

I grabbed Sonic and held him tight. He watched the tree for a while, the bright colored objects sparkling in the light.

"I love you daddy…"

"I love you to, Sonic."

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Sonic…. Sonic… Sonnnnnic." Mario whispered into Sonics' small ear. The baby hedgehog groaned and covered himself with his Santa blanket.

"…Not now… five more minutes…" Mario rolled his eyes and began to walk away. Sonic had forgotten what day it was.

"Oh well then, I GUESS I'll be opening the presents by myself..." He suddenly saw a blur ran by him and his hat fly off from the wind. Mario chuckled and walked into the living room. Sonic was looking at the large amount of presents, both of them having an equal amounts of presents from friends and family. Well, not Sonic. Mario got them all, but he signed it as 'Santa' and 'Luigi' so he wouldn't feel so… well… alone? Sad? A bit grief?

Mario didn't know, but it was better to pretend. Sonic tore though the shiny wrapping, each one making him squeal with delight and thanking his father a million times. Mario was happy by all the presents he got, clothes and letters, a few mushrooms, and even two hundred coins.

After he had cleaned up the mess and Sonic went to go play with some of his new action figures in his 'Wings' feetie pajamas, Mario turned on the TV. He relaxed and saw his beloved girlfriend, the princess of the mushroom kingdom, addressing her loyal subjects and gave a large donation to an orphanage.

Mario sighed with relief when there was no kidnapping or anything. He didn't want to go on an adventure with his nearly one-year-old son all alone. He still scolded himself after that one night when he found Sonic crying over a powerful nightmare.

The sobbing seemed so real in his imagination, playing it back over and over. Then he realized Sonic was crying. He immediately rushed to the blue hedgehog, and found that he wasn't crying because he was hurt or sad… but because of _joy! _

Sonic was wearing bright red shoes with cuffed socks that matched his white gloves, and he held the items close to his chest.

"I love your secret friends so much!" Mario gasped and looked at the tag. It wasn't his handwriting. It wasn't anything like his brother's, Peach's, Daisy's, or anyone he knew. Who was _it?! _

But Mario looked at the note that came with it. It had really good handwriting, curly and gorgeous, but some spots looked like it was stained with tears… but he had a strange feeling it wasn't from his son.

'My dearest, Sonic.

I know I won't be able to see you soon. In fact… I'm surprised if you'll ever regain your memories. But this is my last gift to you. And it's not just me. Everyone else here wishes you look and you might find some gifts along the way. I just hope someone took you in and loves and cares for you. Perhaps you'll have a new mother or father, and perhaps some brothers or sisters. That is what I hope for. But no matter what happens to you… just remember this. I. Love. You. Never feel bad about what you think you caused. There was no way we could prevent it. I must end this letter soon or it will never join you when you leave us. Me and everyone else will be waiting for you.

Love,

Your Princess.

Mario kept the note close and would keep it in a secret box. It just raised more questions. Who was this from, exactly? It gave Mario more clues about the baby hedgehog but it still was no help. But he sighed and watched Sonic race though the whole house with his new clothing, pajamas ripped apart and left in a corner.

Mario didn't care. He didn't mind when Sonic came in his bed, still wearing the shoes and gloves. Or when he fell asleep in them.

He knew someone who loved Sonic just as much as he did, maybe in that special way that him and Princess Peach shared, gave them.

**(((I hoped you liked this! Woah… I wrote this in one day! Ha! I'm getting better at this! And seven pages of it again! Improvement! Hee-hee! Well, time to work on 80's Boyfriend. Please check it out and review it!)))**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nintendo Daddy.**

**Chapter Seven**

**((Little Sonic having his birthday here. I must warn, it may or may not be as long as the others. Enjoy!))**

**XXXXXX**

Mario closed the door tight, Sonic yawning and falling asleep. The plumber purposely allowed Sonic to roam around a bit more last night, making him go to bed at a later time, letting the hedgehog get sleepy quicker in the morning.

'_It's been already one year since I've discovered Sonic…' _

Mario still couldn't believe it. One year ago… he was sad and depressed in his life. It was a rut. Same events and activities, day in and day out. If it weren't for that blue shell… he would possibly never gotten out of that rut. He would have NEVER discovered a little baby hedgehog on the side of the road.

It was the first anniversary of that event. Sonic was about to turn one! Mario gave a sigh thinking about it. He couldn't say that it had rushed by him, but he couldn't say that time went slow. Mario decided to leave it as that and carry on with the decorations.

Since a few weeks before Christmas, Sonic had been addicted to any sports that had to due with speed. He loved marathons, cherished racing, and thoroughly enjoyed track. So Mario had the party in a sports theme. He couldn't wait to see Sonics' happy face when his favorite racers were on streamers and balloons.

"A little hog's birthday is today…" He sang, making sure that the tablecloth was correctly on. After that, he went inside of his closet. He pulled out many presents-about twenty or so- and set it beautifully all over the table. They were wrapped in the same shade as Sonics' fur, that was a bit hard to find, but it was worth it.

His nose sniffed when the smell of cake wafted into the air. Mario licked his lips and almost floated towards the wondrous smell. Mario put on his oven mitts and opened the stove doors. He had brought home some cakes and had Sonic tried it out. Sonic seemed to enjoy a dark chocolate cake with vanilla icing the most, and that's what he was getting.

Mario slapped himself on the cheek lightly when he found himself about to tear apart the cake and devour it. Then he bit his lip in nervousness when he heard Sonic stir loudly in his crib. But the hedgehog made no noise for his father or left his room. Mario sighed and reached for the vanilla icing.

"Today is for a little hedgeyhog, did you know? For its Sonic, turning older each and every day. But today we celebrate the day where he truly turns older.." Mario sung again while the cake began to be coated by the icing.

After the brown cake turned white, Mario used a red icing to write out the message. He hurried when Sonic started to move more in his crib. The plumber took the cake and placed it on the table. Then he grabbed a blue candle and placed it on the cake. Mario turned on a lighter, and the top of the candle flamed on.

The lights turned off, when Sonic opened his door. He gave a yawn and walked towards the hallway. His little head bobbed back and forth while he tried to find his father.

"Daddy? Daddy?" Sonic asked before he gave a loud sniff.

"What's that smell? Is it chili dogs?" Sonic inched closer to the table until he bumped against it lightly. Sonic gulped a bit.

"…Daddy?"

"SURPRISE!" Sonic screamed as the lights suddenly turned off, his father popping from under the table. Sonic panted desperately until he saw the presents, cake, and the sports themed decorations.

"What's this, daddy?"

"It's your birthday party!" Mario lifted Sonic up and patted his head. Sonic titled his head in confusion.

"What's a mirthday party?" Mario gave a warm smile.

"A birthday party is when you celebrate the day you were born! And today, were celebrating you turning one year old!" Sonic giggled with joy. He didn't understand the concept that well but he understood that he got presents.

"Can I open them, can I open them!?" Mario shook his head and pointed to the cake. Sonic licked his lips.

"What's dat?"

"It's a cake! You have to blow out the candle, then we open presents, then we eat the cake." Sonic quickly squirmed out of Mario's grasp and sat on his chair. He took a breath of air and blew out the candle, and then he clapped.

"Presents!" Mario laughed and took the cake to the counter. Sonic ripped though large and small presents, squealing happily with every present he got. Mario cut a large end piece and put it front of Sonic. The hedgehog threw the Wings plush toy he was holding and chowed down on the cake. Mario wiped Sonics' face as he ate, crumbs and stains getting everywhere.

"Thanks, daddy." Mario gave a smile and hugged Sonic tightly. The hedgehog stopped eating and gave a hug back to his father.

"I love you Sonic, you know that? You're my precious little gift." Sonic swallowed his cake and gave a shy smile.

"And you're the bestest daddy in the world!" Mario continued to watch him open his presents and eat cake, then fell asleep as he watched Sonic play with his toys.

**(((Ahhh, much to short! But I hoped you liked the chapter! I have a feeling that with all that sweets he's been having.. Sonic might lose a tooth. Hint-hint. Anyways, see ya soon!)))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nintendo Daddy.**

**Chapter Eight.**

**((Writers block for this story. But I'm back on it!))**

**XXXXXX**

_Halloween. Lollipops, Hershey's, Kit-Kats, jawbreakers, Laffy Tafty's, Smarties, Butterfingers, gum drops, many more variations of the scrumptious sweets. Also chilidogs._

_Thanksgiving. Turkey, mash potatoes, heavy amounts of gravy, green beans, corn on the cob, apple pies, pumpkin pies, macaroni and cheese, root beer, chocolate cream pies, and chili dogs._

_Christmas. Candy Canes, Hershey Kisses, hot chocolate, marshmallows, nibbles of fruitcake, ham, gingerbread, and chilidogs._

_Birthday. Large amounts of cake, Hershey bars, ice cream, and chilidogs._

_Add all of this up and the answer is…_

"_OWWWIE, DADDY!" _

_A baaaaad toothache._

**XXXXXX**

Mario raced from his room to his son's. He saw Sonic holding his mouth in pain with his ears folded back. The plumber picked up his son, letting Sonic have a piggyback ride.

"What hurts!?"

"My toof!" Sonic pointed to his mouth, at one at the back. Mario sighed heavily.

"Great. We can't go to a dentist to get that fixed."

"Maybe if we can bundle myself up then we can go to a dentist…" Mario thought for a second. He imagined him, people asking him why a bundled up kid was calling him daddy, and why the kid was so bundled up that you could see almost nothing of it's physical properties.

He shook at the thought of the whole situation.

"I think we should play the safe side." Sonic pouted, but drew back when his tooth began to hurt greatly. Mario gulped before he finally decided on what to do.

"Alright.. stay right here. I'm going to get some string." Sonic nodded and curled up into a small ball.

Mario sighed when he entered his room. His father had done this to him when he was a kid, and in his painful agony after the deed was done, he promised himself never to do it for his child. Now here he was…. it killed him in the inside.

Mario found a good length of string and walked to Sonic. The young hedgehog sighed and ran up to his father.

"Did ya find the cure? Did ya? Did ya?" Mario gave a loud sigh and placed Sonic down.

"Look… I'm not proud of this."

"Okay…?" He titled his head, then winced it pain. He shook a bit and gave his father a painful smile.

"Open your mouth…" Sonic opened it and didn't question when the string was tied against the tooth. He licked at the string a bit when Mario pulled him over to the door. He wrapped the string to the door and opened it wide.

"Now… daddy loves you, okay? I'm only doing this because I'm trying to help you and we can't go to the dentist." Sonic nodded slowly and shakily gave Mario a thumb's up. Mario cringed at the sight.

"Alright… on the count of three…"

"One…" He turned his head away.

"Two…." Mario closed his eyes tight, gripping the door, prepared to slam it.

"Three…" Sonic was now terrified and didn't want to continue this process.

"Um, daddy-"

SLAM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed out and held his mouth. It was bleeding in large amounts and the tooth was completely gone. Tears fell down as the pain went though him. Mario frowned and felt tears dab at his eyes as well. Mario grabbed his son and hugged him. The hedgehog squirmed and kicked, wailing and begging for the hug to be over.

"NO! DADDY DIDN'T TELL SONIC ABOUT THIS MUCH OF PAIN!" Sonic screamed and cried harder. It was just his imagination but the hug seemed to burn his fur and skin. Mario couldn't ignore his son's desperate struggles to get rid of him. He let go of Sonic, who dashed off to his room, biting his pillow and stained it bright red.

Mario shook his head and hit his head against the wall. The same thing happened to him and his father when he was around that age. He was crying in his room from the unbearable pain and his father hung around the door in shame.

**XXXXXX**

It had been around two days since the tooth incident. Sonic apologized for his actions after an hour or two in his room. Though Sonic had gotten the same love back, and gave his best try to forget the incident, the tension was clearly still there.

"Sonic…. I have a surprise for you!" Mario said to Sonic, stepping inside of a car. The hedgehog went in his usual spot in the back and allowed Mario to strap him into his seat.

"Close your eyes when I tell you to, okay?" Sonic gave a small squeak in reply and looked out the window as they drove by. The hedgehog always loved this part whenever they went out. The dead, tan, leafless barks of trees they had slowly gain leaves until they were completely covered by it. Soon the ground was filled by the same green and flowers grew by the sides.

A squirrel or two popped up and ate an acorn, sometimes a bunny would hop by, and even a coyote would have a fight against a skunk.

The long drive seemed like moments for Sonic, who cherished the countryside-or at least that's what people seemed to call it-, and barely heard his father telling him to close his eyes.

He put his little hands over the eyelids, just in case, since they were aching to see the brilliant green again.

He felt the gloved hands of his father grab his waist, unstrapping him out. Sonic kept his eyes tight but he kicked his legs a bit. Then he was placed on the grass and helped to stand up.

"Okay! Open them!" Mario called out and Sonic carefully peaked out though his eyelids. They then opened wide at the beauty he saw.

It was a real racetrack. The real ones that he saw on TV on the sports channel, seeing the koopas and troopas race each other, thousands of spectators cheering them on. His eyes looked around at the plastic seats, imagining hundreds to thousands of people in the crowd just so they could see their racer try to win.

"Like it? They're having a quick break to find new talent, so I rented the place for a few hours. You can run as much as you want!" He was then tackled hugged to the ground, feeling furry and soft arms wrapped around his neck.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much daddy! I don't love you enough or thank you enough ever for such the nice gifts you give me!" Sonic cried out with a wag of his tail. Mario smiled and took Sonic off. The blubbering the hedgehog wiped his eyes and sniffed his nose.

"You can show it. Let me see you race, Sonic." Sonic nodded and with a lift of his leg, he dashed off. The hedgehog had some trouble with making sure he stayed in a straight weight, trying not to wobble to the sides and burn his right face, but it was amazing. A one-year-old baby go faster then an average racecar.

Mario cheered his son on and clapped his hands, whistling in between. Sonic ears heard this, and his mind took over. Suddenly… the stadium wasn't empty anymore. Millions of people came and were filling up the empty seats. Mario's cheering turned into the cries of millions of people, saluting their favorite racer in the world.

Sonic closed his eyes and embraced the thought. It was what he most wanted. So he sped up, trying to give his "crowd" what they really wanted. He went faster and faster, legs nothing more then blurry objects.

Mario eyes shrunk when Sonic began to blur into a straight line of blue, red, and white. He knew it was only a moment or two-

FFSH.

FSOOOOOOOOSSHHHHHHHH.

Mario watched in horror as, suddenly, Sonic broke the Sonic boom. The boom of blue echoed throughout the land for miles, while Sonic kept speeding up. But his right foot tripped over a small part of the track, Sonic falling to the ground, turning into a coiled ball.

He spindashed, a nickname he decided to call whenever he dashed around in a ball, against the wall of the stadium, floating up into the air. Sonic blocked the sun light for a moment, before he hit the ground hard, foot tearing up the grass into there was dirt bubbling out.

"Did I do….. good….. daddy?" Sonic asked between huffs of breaths. Mario grinned with true joy and hugged his adopted son.

"Of course I am! I am so proud of you! You are the fastest thing alive!" Sonic giggled and races more for his father, until he tires himself out around… five hours later.

With the afternoon sun beginning to lower in the sky, Mario drives home when the moon lifts up. Sonic is still up and now ready to perform any activity again. But as he saw his sleeping father on the couch, he grabs his sock monkey and lays on his round stomach as a pillow, sleeping soundly with dreams of racing implanted in his head.

**XXXXXXX**

**((I HAAAATE the fact I can't seem to update fast anymore. But I guess quality over quantity, right? Anyways… please enjoy this story and leave a review. I'm thinking the next chapter should be just drabbles though out Sonics' years as a kid. Maybe. I don't know. We'll see. Yay that we didn't die today, by the way!))**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nintendo Daddy.**

**Chapter Nine.**

**((Here we get to the next part of the story, where Sonic is bumped up to his current age.))**

**XXXXXXXX**

"_Daddy, daddy, look at me!" Sonic yelled out, on a stump, as Mario videotaped him on the screen. Sonic was around in his late toddler age, making him either three or four. Mario chuckled._

"_What are you trying to do?"_

"_I'm going to invent a new move! Watch this!" Sonic jumped up and went into his spindash, being coiled into a tight ball. He hit a tree branch, but he didn't stop. He went to the next available branch and the next one as well, giggling the whole time. Mario had to run to catch up on his son, who kept sawing off tree branch to tree branch._

_It wasn't long when he finally stopped, not hitting his wanted target, but the actual tree instead. Mario grabbed his son and rubbed his forehead. The little hedgehog giggled and paid no mind to the large bruise on his head._

"_You okay, Sonic?"_

"_Yeah! I'm okay, daddy! You now that I'm the coolest and fastest hedgehog alive! Why would a little bump hurt me?" Mario chuckles with the shake of his head._

"_Sonic… you drive me crazy."_

**XXXXXXX**

_Sonic was on the screen, possibly five or six. He was standing next to the door, on his tiptoes._

"_No tiptoes, mister! No cheating." Sonic scoffed and got back on his regular height. Mario placed the pencil to the top of his head._

"_Alright, two feet and ten inches!" Sonic gasped and looked at the pencil marks again._

"_I only grew one inch!? Unfair! I've been drinking milk for day's!" Mario laughed._

"_Hey, being so short means you'll get really tall when you get older. You might be taller then me one day!" Sonic giggled at the idea._

"_No way that can happen!"_

"_Oh, I said the same thing when I was at your age. I didn't believe it either. But you'll grow. It might be a long time but you'll grow!" Sonic rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah right! No one can be as tall as parents!" Mario laughed from his video camera._

"_It's like _Déjà vu with my dad. Expect I'm the dad. And you're a blue hedgehog." Sonic laughed a bit at the small joke.

**XXXXXX**

"_Look! I found the golden egg!" Sonic called out with the mentioned egg in his right hand. On the other hand, he was holding his bright blue basket, filled with painted Easter eggs._

"_Ooooh! Lucky little hedgehog!" Mario said and rubbed the head of Sonic. He was either late six or early seven._

"_Crack it open! You'll be happy of what you see."_

"_Shouldn't I open it when all of the eggs are collected?"_

"_Oh yeah… that does make sense."_

"_Then turn off the camera! We'll film later!" His peach hand smudged the camera's lens, then a sudden static went out. This went for a few seconds before it flickered back on, showing Sonic with around thirty Easter eggs._

_Almost all of them were painted, expect for five, plastic and had gold glitter sprinkled on it. Sonic held one up with a giggle._

"_The little 'hog got all five of the golden Easter eggs!"_

"_I got __**all**__ of the Easter eggs in the first place!" Sonic laughed and Mario joined him._

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Sonic opened the first one, and socks popped out. Sonic smiled, taking off his trademark red shoes, and placed the white socks on his paws._

"_Thankies, daddy!" He moved onto the second one. The squished body of a chilidog fell to the floor. Sonic licked his lips and grabbed it, chowing down like it was his last meal. He suppressed a snicker._

"_Alright! Third one!" The third one was a stuffed dog, the forth one was two dollars in change, and the fifth was finally a small camera._

"_Thanks for the stuff, daddy! OooooO! Say cheese!" Sonic grabbed the camera and took a picture of the video camera._

**XXXXXX**

_Sonic was around eight in this video, huddled up, in a bright blue blanket. He sniffed and shook slightly._

"_I hate coldess…" Mario nodded with a laugh. Sonic shot his father a mean look._

"_And videotaping this isn't making me feel better." Mario laughed harder, the little hedgehog hissing like a cat. He turned around with a: 'Hmmpth' noise with his head in the air. Mario's hand tapped the covered back._

"_Sonic. Hey. Sonic. Come on. I'm sorry!" The hedgehog just raised his head higher._

"_Alright… if you say 'I love my daddy, Mario Mario', once, I'll buy you all the chili dogs in the world." Sonic ears lit up._

"_You promise?"_

"_Of course I promise!" Sonic turned his head at looked at the kid. He sniffed loudly before he sneezed all over it._

"_Ewwww, Sonic what the he-" The video ended there._

**XXXXXX**

_Sonic was around in his late nine's. He was typing away in an online computer class, the only way to educate him, Mario not smart himself._

"_Let me see your scores… a 'F' in math, a 'C' in Social Studies, a 'D' in Science, and a 'B+' in Language Arts." The hedgehog weakly smiled with his ears falling._

"_For someone who's going online, you got some bad scores."_

"_Hey… I'm only a hedgehog." He grinned a bit more._

"_Well… you can speak, walk, and talk. You are more then a hedgehog. You're my son. And you know what I do when my children do bad in school?" Sonic gulped with some sweat falling._

"_W-W-What?"_

"_I EAT THEM ALIVE!" Mario made monster noises and the camera was pointed to the ceiling, laughing and giggling from the two, playfully fighting._

_**XXXXXXXX**_

"Hey! Dad! Look what I found!" Mario turned his head. His son was currently ten years old, and he had matured. It has been three years since he called Mario, 'Daddy', and he got different interests. But he was still the same, speed-obsessed hedgehog. He refused to wear clothes and had a potbelly from to many years of eating chilidogs for every meal. Somehow… the shoes and gloves he was given when he was just one had grown, so it fit the new size of his feet.

"Dad…?" He asked again. Mario had a goofy look on his face, filled with fond memories from the past.

"Huh? Oh sorry… my brain was in a another place. What did you find?" Sonic pulled out the stained object, missing three wheels, nasty and naughty writing on it.

"Is… is that a skateboard?" Luigi had said his daughter, born when Sonic was five, had been playing with skateboards since they gotten popular a few months back.

"Yeah! I just got to fix it and then I can go ridin' across the forest! You know… something for fun." He looked down with a blush. Mario chuckled, hugging Sonic.

"….Awww, thanks da-" Sonic was silenced when Mario suddenly put him on a choke hold. He gagged a bit, then laughed when he was given a light noggie.

"HehahaAHAHA! Dad, stop it!" Mario stuck out his tongue.

"Try to get me off then!" Mario was suddenly twirled around like a tornado, hitting the wall. Sonic blew on his fingers.

"New trick I'm working on. Calling it: 'The Sonic Spin'."

"How original." The hedgehog pouted.

"Anyways…. want to help me with this?" Mario got up from his seat, turning off the TV, the video recorder playing back Sonics' third Christmas.

"Of course I do, son!" Mario follows Sonic to the tool room, ready for more fond memories and more bonding.

**((And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you enjoy! And fun fact: next chapter is going to have some daddy and son skateboarding time. Yay!))**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nintendo Daddy.**

**Chapter Ten.**

**(((Sorry for the pause, got lazy here. I hope you enjoy this chapter though!)))**

**XXXXXXX**

"I'm not to sure if this is a good idea, Sonic."

"Don't be a square! This is totally safe!"

Mario had fixed up the skateboard and washed it until it sparkled like a diamond. Sonic had shown to be quite the skater, performing well done tricks on the nearby trees, inventing his own moves and improving the professionals tricks.

But it had lack an important detail. A skate park.

Since to many kids were interested in skate boarding at the time, even if Mario had paid to make sure no one else would around, some kids would end up to the park and see Sonic. Out of the question and that made a very angry kid.

So the hedgehog grabbed whatever he could from Mario's garage, went to a field that didn't have to many trees in the way, and started building. His half and quarter pipes were made out of cardboard that had been ducktaped a thousand times against a boulder. The handrails were every tire iron Sonic could get his hands on that had caused him a week of being grounded. He broke the rule of going out to public and stole at least twenty tire irons- and taped them all together. He used lot's of glue bottles to make sure the ends of the irons stayed onto the dirt field.

The funbox was a sandbox Sonic found near the dumping side by some trees, and filled it up with mud and cardboard.

Finally, the vert ramp was the hundreds of discarded cardboard that were by Mario's house, taped together by the endless amount of ducktape that Mario seemed to have.

"Alright….. ready, dad?" Mario gulped as he was putting on his sports gear.

"Y-You sure this is safe?" Mario shook a bit under his skateboard. He could handle a lot of things. This, however, wasn't it.

"I promise! You'll be fine!" Mario sighed and slowly went down the half pipe. He was sent flying as the cardboard broke a bit, screaming all the way, just barely missing his face when Sonic came in. He grabbed his father's arm and pulled him into his skateboard, going up into the air, at least two feet.

Sonic landed back on the cardboard and skated a few times, getting higher in the air each time, poor Mario still screaming in horror at the whole thing.

After five minutes of the torture-at least to Mario-Sonic stopped suddenly at the middle of the ramp. He jumped off of his skateboard, tapping his foot, wanting Mario to jump off already. Once he realized it was much to late, he jumped his foot at the end of skateboard, and Mario hit his face onto the cardboard.

He rubbed his injured face, trying to get up.

"Ahhh… Sonic… I'm no good at this. Can we take a break?"

"Course not!" Mario groaned and looked for his skateboard, finding it a few feet away from the homemade handrails. Sonic squealed and dashed towards it.

"OOoh! You should try the handrails! They are so cool!" Mario gave a light sigh and grabbed his skateboard, stepping on it when some troubles.

"Okay… just step back and try to ride though it, without busting my bones, right?"

"That's what everyone does for skateboarding!" Mario cringed a bit with the gentle push of his foot, his skateboard slowly riding off. He kicked again, gaining more speed.

The wheels went up in the air to ride the handrail, which barely lasted under his weight. The handrails shook and were going to fall any second.

But that didn't stop Sonic the hedgehog.

He quickly raced as the handrails began to break, his skateboard sending the tire irons flying though the air. Mario shielded his face and screamed for Sonic to stop.

But he was better then one could expect.

Sonic jumped as the last tire iron fell apart, grabbing his skateboard, and doing a complete turn with it. His feet barely landed back to his board when he landed back onto the ground.

He then did a rough turn, the wheels breaking off. Sonic gasped in horror but he then grinned with joy. The hedgehog used his foot to push his wheel-less skateboard and skated though the dirt, performing tricks and flips.

Mario, at this point, was chasing after Sonic, breathing heavily. He wanted to make sure that his son wouldn't get hurt and take him off of his death machine.

"SONIC! SLOW DOWN!" Sonic ears twitched and looked behind him, his father two feet away from him. Sonic jumped up into the air again and the board landed in his hands. He spun it around with his fingers a few times, throwing it under him and catching it when it was about to hit his head.

"Sonic…..that was….. a really bad idea….." Mario huffed and tried to catch his breath.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"No, more like stupid."

"So… can we go to a skate park?"

"….You promise you won't let me suffer from anything like this again?"

"I'll try my best."

"Done-deal." Sonic cheered and hugged his father, his tail wagging like a motorboat. Mario laughed a bit and fell to the ground, his son tackling and snuggling into him.

"Aren't you a affectionate little hog!"

"_Hedge_hog. Thank you very much." Mario chuckled and gave his son a noogie, Sonic laughing hard.

"AHHHH! YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, OLD MAN!" Sonic squirmed out of his father's tight grasp, and grabbed his sleeved arm. He lifted it up and placed his gloved hands on it, giving his father a Dry Bones burn. Mario screamed in the pain and kicked Sonic in the back. Sonic fell to the ground and rubbed it, groaning.

Mario gasped and placed his hands in front of his mouth.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" Sonic glared at his dad before he tackled him. Mario coughed as all the air in him was wiped out.

"AHH! SONIC, STOPPP, I'M SORRY!" Sonic had begun to punch Mario in his back, kicking him with the points of his red shoes. The Italian plumber was forced to curl into a ball and let Sonic unleash his fury on him.

It was five minutes until he got an idea. He opened up his legs and wrapped them around Sonics' waist. Sonic gagged and squirmed in the tight grip, but found there was no easy way out.

"…..Let me out please!"

"Awww, it's only been a minute!" Sonic hissed and kicked his legs, flailing his arms around like a toddler.

Ten minutes passed, Sonic still struggling to let out of the grasp of his father's leg.

"...Can I leave, now?"

"Only if you say you're sorry!"

"WHAT!?" Sonic hissed again and stayed put for a moment, but struggled as Mario put more pressure.

"Fine… I'm sorry."

"Great!" Mario opened his legs, only to be slapped by Sonic. He winked and he blew a raspberry.

"I didn't mean it! See you at home!" Mario chased after his son, screaming angry words, Sonic teasing and playing with him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**((I hoped you liked this chapter! Anybody has any ideas for the next one? Because I have no idea. Ah well. I'll see you soon!))**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nintendo Daddy.**

**Chapter eleven.**

**((I WAS READING HOMESTUCK OH MY GOD.))**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Dad, what's this?" Sonic asked as he looked though a book, one he borrowed from his father's personal collection. The plumber took a break from his letters to look at the book. He chuckled a bit and plucked it from Sonics' hand.

"Sonic, this book is written in Italian." Sonic head titled, much like it did in the older days, just a baby trying to understand the whole world around him. Mario gave a highly amused grin at the thought, knowing that his son was ten, soon to turn eleven.

"What's that? Some type of language?"

"Yes! I'm surprised a dolt like you would even think like that." Mario stuck out his tongue and Sonic pouted.

"I'm a not a dolt! At least I'm not a forty something loser who insults his own kid." Mario mimicked Sonic in a high-pitched voice.

"Alright, alright, that's enough, dad! Tell me about this Italian stuff." Mario nodded and flipped though the book.

"See, your daddy comes from a little country named Italy. Well…. It used to be a country. But after years of fighting, it was declared a part of South America…." Sonic tapped his foot and scowled.

"Alright, alright, I'll get to the point. Even though I spent most of my young life in Brooklyn, my parents made sure my Italian blood stayed true. So they taught me how to read and speak in the language of my ancestors." Sonic whistled.

"Sounds like your parents got the right idea! Wait…. dad, mind if you can teach me this?" Mario gasped at the thought. Him? Teach his own son the proud language of his parents, grandparents, and so many Mario's before him? The very idea made his heart swell with joy and tears to fall down.

"Dad… you okay?" Mario suddenly hugged his son, swinging him around like a new stuffed animal. Sonic screamed for a moment before he began to squirm.

"Quit it, dad! Did I break your brain or something?" Mario sniffed loudly, coughing from his little outburst.

"I'm good… I'm just happy… now, I'll teach you right now! Some simple words like-"

"The Italian word for chili dog?"

"I'm pretty sure its just chili dog but with a accent. More American foods are harder to remember for me, at points." Sonic sighed.

"So, like, don't tell me that some words in English are the same in Italian?" Mario nodded, a bit hesitated though, not wanting Sonic to lose interest. Luckily, all Sonic did was pinched his forehead.

"I can tell this is going to be hard…" Mario flipped a piece of paper, and began writing in simple words like, 'cat' and 'car', and the Italian words next to them.

"Let's begin with cat. Gatto!" Mario stated and looked at Sonic. He titled his head before he got the main point.

"Oh! Um… Ga-two."

"No, gatto."

"Ga-toe."

"Hmm…. close enough. To car!" Sonic smiled and repeated the foreign word in his mouth, ready to learn more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been two weeks since that day. Though Mario knew his friends and family were getting more and more worried as the letters didn't come, they refrained from visiting his little house.

"Alright, can you translate this?" Mario had written a full Italian sentence on a piece of paper, giving it to Sonic to see if he had remembered the necessary words.

"Ummmm….. 'The cat jumped onto the oven.'" Sonic shuddered a bit.

"A bit creepy, dad." Mario rolled his eyes.

"I bet if I gave you one about a human, you would laugh and say he or she deserved it."

"No way!" Mario snickered.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's try something harder." Sonic grinned, then began to squirm in his seat. He looked at the paper Mario was writing on, trying to crawl on his left arm, being easily pushed by his father.

"Alright, let me see! Let me see!" Mario had to cover the whole thing with his hand as he pointed his back in the direction of Sonic, stopping all attempts of getting a sneak peek. The hedgehog pouted and stayed in his seat, his sneakered feet kicking the air in impatience.

"Done!" Sonic groaned and turned to Mario, snatching the paper, reading it over. Mario watched his son and hoped for the best.

"Hmmmmm…. I got it! It's: 'The dog went up the hill, with a bone in its mouth. It was hiding the bone for a good reason. The cats next door were always whining about his love for bones, and caught them planning on how to steal his bones.'" Sonic looked at the text again.

"Isn't this from my favorite book when I was like, five?"

"Seven, to be correct." Sonic sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How dare you make me read that."

"Hey, you enjoyed that." Sonic blew a raspberry and Mario pulled on his eyelid. He pouted and Mario laughed, writing down another word. It was much shorter, and gave it to Sonic, who then looked at the card with confusion.

"I… I don't get it. This is English. I thought you were teaching me how to speak Italian." Mario shook his head with the shake of his index finger.

"I did promise that, but I wasn't doing that. I was teaching you how to _read _Italian. I truly promised you to teach you how to _speak _Italian, our next step. So let's see if you can remember the words and correctly pronounce them."

"Errr….. A proposito…. Traduzione… migliore…. I can't guess the rest!" Mario smiled and began to write down the full sentence.

"It's: A proposito, se si può leggere questo ripartiti italiano, per favore indicarmi un dispositivo traduzione migliore…. let's hope our readers can understand that without a certain translator, and get the message." Sonic blinked and stared at his father.

"What?"

"Nnnnnnottthingggg…." Mario whispered out and looked around the house for nothing, or at least that's what Sonic assumed.

"Can we get to the main topic?"

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course! See… it's easy if you do…" Mario and Sonic practiced a little longer, though they both knew that progress would be a bit slower.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Three weeks had rolled on by, and frantic letters and phone calls bothered Mario at all times. But Mario had disconnected his phone line, giving everyone a tiny note from the mail that said: _'Guys stap.' _And resumed his teachings.

Now Sonic seemed very fluent in both reading and speaking Italian. He often spiced words into his sentences, surprising Mario greatly, yet he began to let slip his accent.

Mario had learned, though out the years, such accents weren't commonly accepted in the work force. So as he entered his teens and became more understanding of his crazy world, he also taught himself to speak like a normal person, his heavy accent disappearing.

"_Let-it-a simmer for a while." _Mario once told Sonic, who was helping him bake some sauce, for the pasta.

"_Ok, papà, serve altro? Come il sale o qualcosa del genere? Qualcosa di spezie in su, dai!" _Sonic had replied back, then a little smack on the wrist.

"_Sonic, it-a will be cooked with it's natural flavors. To add-a something like-a, salt and the pepper, it would ruin it." _Mario informed Sonic, knowing the little slugger would try his best to remember it.

Sonic recalled the little scolding as he ate his rewarmed pasta, and showed Mario his skills. He perfectly pronounced and wrote in the Italian language, impressing his old father.

"Alright, one-a last one, then I can say you-a can-a speak Italian!" Sonic squealed with joy and jumped into the air, cheering loudly.

He didn't even fuss or whine as Mario took extra long time to write it down. But his mind raced, trying to figure out what Mario had up his red sleeve. And he had every right to think about it, for Mario had one up his alley, and it was a good one.

The next sentence, the last proof that Sonic now knew a whole new language, appeared to be regular Italian words. Yet, by a few letters, by a few dashes, it was actually very wrong. If Sonic could match the words to what they fully belonged to, then he could say out the no nonsense sentence, and they would celebrate with chilidogs. If not… they would practice more and he would force poor Sonic to eat a sloppy Joe.

"Alright, ready?" Sonic shook his head, tail thumping against the wooden chair.

"I'm ready! Tell me! Tell me!" Sonic whined out and opened his hands up for the piece of paper. Mario chuckled and handed it to him, watching Sonic carefully. As hoped, Sonics' face changed from happy and excited and pumped… to confused and confused and confused.

It took him six minutes to figure out what to do. He switched around symbols in his brain, counting his fingers, muttering softly to himself. After ten minutes, Sonic smiled with glee.

"It says this: 'My name is Talks-a-lot and I am from a far-away soda, where flowers can water me with dances! I make underwear to be worn by salad.'" Sonic stared at Mario with an angry pout, cheeks flared bright red once Mario began to laugh.

"That came up to me in a dream. Funny, right?" Mario cackled again and slapped the back of Sonic, who was completely startled by that. The paper flew out of his gloved hands and he stared at nothing, eye twitching. Mario laughed for a another minute until he realized on how troubled Sonic looked… like he had just recalled something horrible.

"….Sonic?" He asked and gripped his shoulder. Sonic said nothing, but his body began to shake and twitch. That made Mario step back a bit.

"Sonic…! What's wrong?" Sonic took a deep breath, and began to whine loudly, tears slowly falling. He gripping his right glove and pulled it off, using his bare hand to tug at his fur. Mario grabbed Sonics' right hand, trying to stop him. Yet… he made it worse.

The hedgehog scrambled to pull Mario's touch away from him, screaming. Once Mario let go of Sonics' hand in far, his hands gripped both sides of his head, and he panted loudly. His eyes shrunk and sweat was drenching his coat. Mario watched his adopted son in horror, wanting to cry, seeing Sonic at this state of panic. The hedgehog was beginning to screech like a monster, squirming in his seat, his body shaking and twitching on the ground. Sonic gagged and clenched his throat, throwing up next to him. Mario couldn't take it anymore. He picked Sonic up, patting his back. He tried his best to make sure Sonic stayed in his arms even though the hedgehog was screeching. He kicked and punched Mario's body, breathing hard, screaming again. Mario ignored his pleas and opened the door to Sonics' room.

Once inside, Sonic still couldn't stop screaming. No movements at all other then him screaming, his body lurching forward as the blankets was put over him. Mario wiped his eyes from the tears falling, rubbing his son's hand. The hand squeezed his in the small pause between screams.

"Please…. get better…." Mario whispered out, unable to stop the tears from falling.

Sonic passed out an hour later, his throat unable to scream anymore. Mario rubbed the top of his head, hugging him tight, crying into his tight shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a few days since the incident. Sonic had not remembered anything at all of that attack, or weirder yet, he could no longer speak or write in Italian. He vaguely recalled that Mario was teaching him, but nothing else.

"Sonic…? You sure you want to do this?" He asked, Sonic walking towards the piece of paper that caused him to have the attack in the first place.

"You said it caused me to freak out! I gotta see it." Mario winced as he picked it up.

"…..This is gibberish, dad. I don't get how it could make me freak out." Mario shook his head.

"It's because it's Italian."

"Can you tell me what it says?"

Mario stiffened and he swallowed lightly. Sonic pouted, as Mario did nothing but stand, looking at the all. With his short patience, he got up, and walked to his room. He watched Mario do nothing the whole time with further annoyance.

"Dude… what's wrong with him…" Sonic softly said to himself and closed the door.

He spent an hour watching a movie, one about a father and his son, one him and Mario always cherished. As he watched it now, though, he couldn't help but hate it.

As the credits rolled, a gentle knocking made his ears twitch.

"You can come in." He stated and Mario walked in, holding a book.

"What's that?" His father said nothing, but sat down, with a smile on his face.

"That's the Italian word for hedgehog." Sonic smiled, confused by the words, though.

"Don't get it, right?" He nodded. Mario gently smiled and pointed at each letter.

"See, this stands for-" He began, interrupted by Sonics tight hug against his side. Mario chuckled lightly and rubbed his son's head, continuing his lesson.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**((Getting into the Disney Fandom…. and Homestuck… GAH. DARN YOU FANDOMS!))**


End file.
